


Morning Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty simple summary: Lucia picks Hilda up and then they kiss. Also, it's probably morning. The end.</p><p>(I fudged what a casual outfit might look like for Lucia. She can't wear plate all the time, can she... ?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wronghospital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wronghospital/gifts).




End file.
